


Gustativos

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tierra mojada, lluvia, sangre, besos. Para Erwin, Levi sabe a eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gustativos

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, Kōdansha, Tetsurō Araki, Wit Studio, Production I.G y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Limitan el sexo a la superficie del escritorio de Erwin, cuando en otros tiempos hubieran usado todo en la habitación. Sillones, suelo y sillas permanecen en sombras al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres se inclinan el uno sobre el otro, luchando por beber de la boca ajena. Llueve al otro lado de la ventana y no hay ni una sola vela encendida, por lo que sus cuerpos, al igual que el mobiliario, no son más que masa oscura resaltando en la penumbra amortiguada por brillantes rayos.

Erwin se mueve despacio. Entrando, saliendo, entrando, buscando en el cuerpo de Levi. Todo su peso permanece apoyado en las plantas de sus pies, cubiertas por las incómodas botas del uniforme militar, y en su único brazo, que resbala por la madera en la que está posado gracias al sudor. El comandante, que deja de serlo en brazos de su amante, se reduce a obedecer cada uno de los deseos del hombre que lo asfixia con sus poderosos brazos enredados en su cuello; se traga un gemido y lo sustituye con un gruñido y dientes en la clavícula de Levi, que le responde con un jadeó y uñas enterrándose en su cabello, arrancando hebras que se quedan enredadas en sus dedos.

Erwin se viene dentro. Dedos de acero se cierran alrededor de su cráneo, como si pretendieran hacerlo explotar. Levi sigue el camino del placer pocos segundos después, dibujando líneas blancas en el abdomen de su pareja, que respira tibio contra su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas.

Se observan en medio de luz blanca. Levi admira el cabello dorado de Erwin y su mirada azul, que desentona con el cielo turbio a sus espaldas, pero combina muy bien con sus propios ojos. Se besan y Levi se asegura de ser casi sentimental; muerde el labio inferior de Erwin con todas sus fuerzas hasta que lo revienta y después paladea el sabor metálico de la sangre, deslizándose por los diminutos contornos de su lengua hasta su garganta, donde la siente y saborea.

Amar a Erwin tiene cierto gusto a sangre y acero. A llamas, cenizas y carbón. Es como estar de pie ante las puertas del infierno. Y el infierno, promete la boca de ese hombre, está lleno de placer y calor. Algo que él nunca ha tenido en grandes cantidades. Se pregunta, sin expresarlo, si Erwin degusta la sal de sus labios y su sabor humano. Tan humano… pero le da miedo saberlo. Dios lo libre de la respuesta.

Se separan el uno del otro sin demasiada gracia. Ambos tiemblan y necesitan un segundo para recordar cómo respirar. Se limpian y colocan cada una de sus prendas de ropa en su lugar. Levi se faja la camisa al tiempo que Erwin abotona la suya con lentitud. La suficiente para que el Hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad observe los músculos por los que mataría una y mil veces si esa fuera la condición para tocarlos.

Sigue lloviendo afuera del edificio cuando encienden la única vela sobre la mesa, que también limpiaron, y se sientan en diferentes costados de la oficina, impregnada con el olor de sus cuerpos.

Erwin se acerca a la ventana para abrirla y un rayo cruza el cielo en el mismo momento en el que las dos hojas de cristal se mueven hacia el exterior. Tierra mojada, lluvia, sangre, besos. Sexo. Para Erwin, Levi sabe a eso. Y es el sabor más delicioso que ha catado su paladar.


End file.
